Proven
by mermaidhipster
Summary: Natsu want to prove that guys can get emotionally attached in casual sex. NatsuXGray Yaoi. SMUT


_So this is a Christmas special that I came up with on the spot. It'll be a two part or more if there is a high demand for more. I'll be posting one more update for my main story and one more for this one before Christmas so stay tuned. I don't own Fairy tail or anything like that, I hope everyone enjoys some Christmas sex!_

* * *

It was Christmas at the guild and everyone was stirring about. Setting up last minute decorations, giving out gifts, and drinking. The air was light and laced with Christmas cheer. The women were dressed in cute Santa dresses that bounced when the walked, sometimes bouncing up a little too high or falling down which peaked the boys interest. All the boys except for the two who kept picking fights by themselves. This time it was different since it wasn't physical.

Natsu and Gray sat beside each other,face to face having an intense conversation, taking turns sipping beer and exchanging words.

"I'm just saying it'd be easier for guys to just have casual sexual encounters with each other than with chicks. They get attached too easy." Gray was being insensitive as usual which made Natsu angrier.

"You're an idiot. Guys have feelings too plus girls might want casual sex. I mean like Lucy does it with guys." Natsu didn't sense the fact Lucy was eaves dropping from underneath the counter. She was about to lose it on him but Gray chimed in.

"No, she doesn't she actually isn't easy, you have to work at her." Gray casually grabbed his beer,

"How would you know?" Natsu didn't really want to hear his answer.

"Because I slept with her, but we are close friends with the same needs and we agreed on no feeling but I think she still wants me. You're just a baby on the other hand. You haven't had sex and you'll probably get attached to your first" Gray laughed at his thought but it got him nowhere. Mira came by, throwing Santa hat on the heated pair and she quickly attended to someone else.

"How would you know. Maybe i'll be like you and have no feeling" Natsu pouted.

"Impossible, but I won't put emotion behind it until I find the right person. You'll probably cry. I mean you haven't had your first kiss either." Gray reached for his beer but Natsu snatched his wrist and yanked him hard off of his stool almost tipping him over. Natsu was so heated Gray felt his arm burning.

Natsu just pulled him into a back room within the guild. Gray could barely see while Natsu left him alone for a few minutes before a small candle illuminated the room. Natsu put it on a crate in the middle of the room and worry flooded his face. He guided Gray to a wall across the room and quickly pinned him against it. Nerves filled both of them while Natsu looked to the side quickly mouthing something to himself and looking back at him with determination.

"I'll show you, i'll make you have emotion for me. I'll prove i'm right you bastard." Natsu was so close to his raven haired rival that he felt his cold breath against his skin.

"Isn't this your first time...you'll get attached to me" Gray smirked as the low light illuminated the important parts of his face. Natsu was trying to push himself to meet his lips with Grays but all that came out of it was trembling. Gray laughed, putting his hands at the side of Natsus face and smashed their lips together, starting it all off. At first it was just lips but Natsu worked his heated tongue into the ice mages mouth. While Natsu took control over his tongue, Gray grabbed the Dragon slayers waist and pulled him in close.

Gray pushed his hips against the other boy and Natsu felt sexual desire overwhelm his thoughts. Natsu feels cloudy and the positions are quickly switched as Gray takes control of the situation, pinning Natsu against the wall helplessly.

"Uh Gray?" Natsu trembled out as Gray began kissing his way down until he was knelt down in front of him, smothering his warm skin with his lips. He gazed up at him.

"Yes?"

"What am I feeling? It feels weird but good." Natsu was cute when he's weak and nervous Gray thought.

"Just let me take care of you." Gray cooed as he removed Natsus pants and boxers quickly exposing the large member that caught Gray by surprise, He was rather impressed that he was packing that much heat. Natsu hissed at the cold air that hit his hidden manhood until he felt the cold absorb him. He yelped by accident and Gray moved his hand up fanning it back and forth. Obviously telling him to be quite since his mouth was occupied.

This feeling was new to Natsu since he had never tried to touch himself or has never really been touched. The feeling of Gray's damp, cold mouth wan energizing. He looked down at the red hat which just bobbed. He felt Gray trying to push it deeper but instead giving up and using his hand to cover the rest. Natsu gripped onto his hat since the euphoric pleasure was too much for him as a first time.

"Fuck...Gray what's wrong I feel weird, like I need to pee but good what do I do Gray? Natsu shut his eyes tight while Gray pulled away, keeping his hand moving.

"Just relax, let it go" Natsu relaxed like he said but Gray couldn't make it back in time. Natsu tensed up again feeling his body go into shock, cumming all over the ice mage, coating him in white string. Gray moaned at the feeling, which he wasn't really conscious of. Every nerve in Natsu was pulsing as he came down from his high. Gray took a breath before lifting Natsus undergarments up and getting back up.

"Consider that your Christmas present" Gray shrugged him off.

"Next I want you to take my virginity and you can teach me about sex, and I wanna try stuff on you ya bastard" Gray blinked

Natsu blushed at Gray who was marked with his semen. He wrapped his arms around Gray."I wanna do it again forever!"

A puppy dog side of the the fierce mage was exposed.

"First i'll start by cleaning you up" Natsu began to lick himself off of Gray, starting with his face.

"Nghh... Natsu enough i'm trying to calm my own problem down first" Gray was pushing him away but Natsu was persistent.

"What problem? I'll help you with it at least." Natsu groped at his boxers which weren't hiding much at this point. Gray let out a loud moan and quickly covered it with his hand.

"What was that?" They heard someone from the guild ask.

"Lets go see" Someone reciprocated and the boys panicked since the room was pretty empty and the only was out was through the guild. Natsu grabbed Gray, opened the crate and they crammed into the small space.


End file.
